


I haven’t figured one out yet feel free to suggest

by Melody_Rebelle



Series: My DC Universe [1]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Justice League - All Media Types, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Chilling at the Watchtower, Hal and Barry shenanigans, Jason Todd is Robin, Jason is introduced to magic, Might bring Constantine into story, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robin and Marvel previously bonded over being street kids, Secret Identity, Suspicious Bruce, West is buds with Cap, homeless Billy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Rebelle/pseuds/Melody_Rebelle
Summary: I finally broke and decided to finally start write stories for my own DC universe (also there’s not enough Billy centric content out there). I not sure completely what I all want to do in this story but I figured I’ll just create as I go. I have a general timeline but not really any stories fully planned out. (WARNING) This is one of my first fics so feedback is much needed.Also praise to our fic lords like Starkvenger who regularly deliver oh-so desired Billy content.
Series: My DC Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782214
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	I haven’t figured one out yet feel free to suggest

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on here. Will be slow to update but I’ll try. Also sorry for the short first chapter. Pls give feedback. Also I wrote this on mobile (no laptop) sorry for formatting.

Pure unadulterated joy coursed through him as air swept through his hair and passed his red-clad form. He couldn’t help but let out a spirited laugh. He just couldn’t contain the happiness that pulsed in him today. It had been awhile since he had felt this level of uninhibited contentment. 

Today had been going great for Captain Marvel. He had his first hot meal of this week, no mystical monsters or petty criminals to take care of, and he also had received two gifts earlier that morning. The first was an ancient tome of various spells that his alter ego, Billy Batson, could learn. Well, Billy could learn when he got old enough. 

The note attached to it mentioned how the Queen of Hades, Persephone, herself took months searching for the perfect book. Billy expected she might do something like this. One of the last times he was with Persephone, the raven passionately expressed his desire to improve his mortal form’s magical abilities.

The other gift though, came as a complete surprise. Apparently the sender was none other than the Messenger of the Gods himself, Hermes. The note offered no explanation other than “I thought you might like these”. Billy remembered being completely confused as he examined a pair of seemingly ordinary sneakers that were a few sizes too big for him. At first the raven haired boy thought this was some strange joke from the messenger god, the Greeks were a bit weird like that, until the shoes had begun to shake in his hands.

Startled he dropped them, then noticed both red sneakers had sprouted a pair of wings. Curious he bent down to touch them. At his touch, the shoes seemed spring to life. They fluttered around his body occasionally playfully nudging him. Giggling Billy gently snatched each sneaker from the air. Strangely they were cute. 

They had no faces and could make no sound but they radiated a strong sense of joy as he held them. “So you little guys are from Hermes?” Billy questioned you himself. The shoes seemed to answer yes to him though, as they flapped their wings in an affirmative manner. Seeing as the pair could understand and seemingly respond he directed a question towards them. “Are you guys alive? Like some magical creatures or are you guys like some sort of enchanted footwear?” The cardinal color footwear just flapped their wings joyously in response. 

The child smiled and shook his head at this before noticing something else that laid in the same box the mystical sneakers came from. It was a teal colored pen. It was one of those one that you pushed out rather than being one were you just take that cap off. The pen laid on what looked to be a note. 

Billy opened it and read the fancy written text to himself “Young one this is just a side project I worked on. I thought you might like this even if it might be of no use since you are the Champion. But from what I’ve seen you’re an acute child who can appreciate something like this. Hopefully Hermes doesn’t decide to do his trickster shtick this time when I have him deliver something. Feel free to drop by the forge sometime. I wish to continue our discussion over that oh-so entertaining story involving Ares your friend wrote.”

At the bottom of the page he saw Hephaestus’s signature. Yeah, he had been thinking about visiting Olympus again. Especially since a second part that would have the blacksmith of the gods rolling was written but he just hasn’t found the right time for it. The raven examined the pen and clicked it a few times only to find that it was a seemingly ordinary pen. But it was a gift from Hephaestus, the one who forges the weapons of gods and mighty heroes, so he knew there was more to it. 

Yet at that time he couldn’t take time to figure it out. He had to set off for the day. It had took Billy a few minutes to put the flying sneakers back in their box and get them to stay. The rest of his day was pleasant. 

Now Billy or rather Captain Marvel was heading to his shift of monitor duty. He landed nonchalantly in a alley. The raven then turn his attention towards the abandoned photo booth that had the last rays of light as the sunset all over it. Gently the good captain pulled back the booth’s blue velvet curtain, stepped in, and said his destination and ID. The camera of the booth did a scan then within seconds every atom of Marvel was teleported to the Watchtower.

**Author's Note:**

> Also I had this one AU story idea where it is starts off with young adult Marvel’s Thor and Loki with a the myth involving Utgard-Loki but I the two kids they take are Billy and Mary and they are taken for protection rather than as appeasement like in the original myth. Shenanigans happen, cue being the chosen ones (along with the rest of Shazam kids) and them being essentially to protecting the universe’s magic. Basically Thor and Loki now are raising six children. So what do you guys think? Should I also write that?


End file.
